Sunshine
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Matahari Akashi tidak bisa bersama dengannya lagi... .:. POV ganda .:. didedikasikan untuk #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01] .:. Happy AkaKuro Teikou Days!


**awas, hati-hati. bacanya mungkin butuh sedikit mikir. POV orang ketiga, scene yang sebenarnya terjadi. POV Akashi, dia ber-_soliloquy. /lokirateater /iyagatauapaistilahnyakalodiprosa /apalahituyangmacemmonologtapibedadikit /yaudahlahya /nantigoogleajaya /bacot_**

**.**

**entri kedua buat #AKAKUROXYGEN. karena nggak bisa berpartisipasi di even waifu saya (AkashiKuroko dari Tumblr), saya malah lampiasin di even yang berbeda /lahgitu semoga bisa diterima ya. beberapa kalimat diambil dari lagu You Are My Sunshine yang ditulis oleh Jimmie Davis dan Charles Mitchell**

* * *

**Kuroko's Basketball (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**Sunshine**

* * *

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…._

_._

_._

Bibit dandelion beterbangan di bukit tempat persembunyian kita di belakang sekolah. Petang hari lepas ekskul, ada kita di sana. Bertukar segalanya, mulai isak tangis hingga canda tawa sembari mengumbar janji untuk bersama hingga maut tiba. Tangan menggenggam satu sama lainnya, tidak akan lepas kecuali terpaksa. Hari tak berakhir sampai kita mengucap salam pisah, lengkap dengan keyakinan bahwa kita masih akan bertemu esok harinya.

Selalu seperti itu.

Itu dulu.

Yang beberapa tahun kemudian terjadi jauh lebih indah lagi.

Hariku dimulai kala aku menemukan dirimu, seperti biasa, mata tertutup dengan hirupan nafas lembut, dan jemariku otomatis menelusuri garis pipimu hingga kau terbangun setengah jam kemudian. Ucapan selamat pagi selalu disertai dengan kecupan singkat.

—kadangkala disertai dengan sentuhan nakal, mengikuti saran sahabat masa SMP kita yang dulu bercuap-cuap bahwa bercinta tak mengenal siang atau malam—

Dan hariku diakhiri dengan hal yang sama pula, badan kecilmu kurengkuh dengan kedua tanganku, kecupan selamat malam, dan tidur dalam saat yang bersamaan. Kadangkala, jika aku ingin, aku akan terjaga sepanjang malam hanya untuk menonton wajahmu yang damai.

Aku, menurutku sendiri, adalah pria yang begitu menghargai hidup. Tak bosannya merasa berterimakasih atas hidupku. Hanya karena kau ada di sisiku.

Dan hari di mana aku berhenti menghargai hidupku—pernah kusangka? Tidak!

Tapi, begitulah adanya.

.

"Mataharinya silau."

Keluhan Kise Ryota tidak dikomentari keempat pria lainnya di ruang _gym _pribadi tersebut. Dalam hati, Kise menambahkan satu keluhan lagi—tidak ada yang cukup peka untuk menutup gorden.

"Aomine_cchi_, tutup gordennya. Kau yang paling dekat dari jendela."

"Tutup sendiri. Kalau aku berhenti mengayuh sekarang, nanti kakiku bakal kaku lagi." Cibiran tak lupa disertai tolakan mentah-mentah itu. Si kulit tan menepuk-nepuk spedometer sepeda statis yang dinaikinya.

Kise cemberut. Mau tak mau dia bangkit, berhenti leha-leha lepas _treadmill _mematikan yang disetel Akashi, dan menutup gorden.

"Kalau cuacanya secerah ini, sih, ada kemungkinan akan ada hujan deras." Komentar Midorima.

"Ironi. Seperti filosofi kebanyakan orang, ya Aomine_cchi_! Kalau kita terlalu senang, kita bakal sedih setelahnya.

"Ha? Mana aku tau soal itu, Kise. Lagian, aku ini _happy-go-lucky_."

Kise menggembungkan pipi. "Masa nggak pernah dengar, sih, soal itu?" Si kepala kuning beralih ke kapten tim kampusnya. "Akashi_cchi_! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Akashi berhenti mengelap keringatnya. Dia hanya memamerkan senyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin, ya, Ryota."

.

Betapa lucunya, meski kau tidak pernah mengingkari satu janjipun yang kaubuat, nyatanya aku kini sendirian.

.

"Ayolah, Akashi_cchi_!"

Akashi melirik kafe di hadapannya dengan enggan. "Kau bilang rencana kita hari ini hanya olahraga dan makan malam."

"Iya, aku nggak bohong, kan!"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah bilang makan malam sekalian _goukon_."

"Yang penting aku nggak bohong, kita tetap makan malam." Kise melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ayo, Akashi_cchi_!"

"Ayolah Akashi, sekali-kali kita buat Kise senang." Aomine mengorek lubang telinganya. "Lagipula, siapa tahu kau kedapatan pasangan kencan berdada besar."

"Tapi kalian tahu aku—"

"—tidak tertarik pada wanita?" Midorima melanjutkan. Peduli setan pada senyum tipis namun menyiratkan rasa keki luar biasa dari Aksahi karena memotong ucapannya. "Kalaupun ada _goukon_ untuk kaum homoseksual, sudah kami ajak kau dari kemarin-kemarin."

"Kise-_chin_ yang traktir, Aka-_chin_." Kata Murasakibara. "Ayo. Katanya bakal ada banyak _dessert_."

"Ya, ya?" Kise menatap penuh harap.

Yah. Sejak kapan Akashi Seijuurou menulikan telinga atas bujukan sahabat-sahabat karibnya sejak SMP? Lakukan dengan benar, dan manusia seperti Akashi pun menurut. Belum ditambah dengan insting keibuan Akashi yang tak akan membiarkan rekan-rekannya melakukan hal bodoh di luar pengawasannya.

Dan dia diposisikan untuk duduk di depan gadis paling cantik yang hadir di sana. Gadis dengan raut muka lembut, polesan _make-up _tipis, gaun selutut putih, dan dicurigai memiliki ciri gadis Yamato Nadeshiko tulen.

Bibir merah muda lembut melengkung ke atas, bertanya, "Saya dengar Akashi-san pernah punya pacar." Diutarakan lima menit setelah yang bersangkutan sudah merasa obrolan di antara mereka selancar kue-kue yang meluncur ke dalam perut Murasakibara.

"Benar. Dulu kami tinggal serumah."

"Sekarang?"

"Sudah tidak lagi." Senyum miring. "Dia sudah tidak ingin bersamaku lagi."

.

Ada orang lain yang dikiramu lebih pantas untuk kau ekori daripada aku.

Genggaman tangan kita kau lepaskan. Senyum maaf pertanda perpisahan kita sengaja kau umbar guna mencegahku melupakanmu dan berhenti mencintaimu—atau itulah yang kupercaya, karena tidak ada senyum darimu yang tidak berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya padamu.

Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau bisa melengkungkan senyuman yang dapat membunuhku.

.

.

_But my sunshine does not want to be with me anymore…._

.

.

"Akashi_cchi_, kau tahu…,"

Kelima pria itu sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di bar yang biasa setelah mengantar pulang pasangan kencan masing-masing. Meja rendah di pojok ruangan yang mereka kelilingi sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam minuman beralkohol berkualitas setinggi harga diri mereka masing-masing.

"Aku nggak pernah suka caramu mengatakan ke orang-orang tentang status sendirimu."

"Aku salah?" Ucap Akashi. Dua kata, itu saja, tapi semua tahu dua kata itu pantang diiyakan.

"Tapi, Akashi_cchi_…nggak baik membicarakan Kuroko_cchi_ seperti itu…."

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong sama sekali, Ryouta." Gelas kecil berisi alkohol termurah di meja itu diambil sebelum dikosongkan dengan sekali tenggak.

.

Pria itu…,

.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kagami Taiga menghampiri. Selaku _waiter_, dia memisahkan Akashi dan Kise, dibantu dengan Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Aomine.

"Akashi_cchi_! Kau ini temanku dan aku sangat menghormatimu, tapi bisa, nggak, kau berhenti menjelek-jelekkan Kuroko_cchi_ dengan rasa surammu itu? Berhenti membicarakannya seakan-akan dia pria murahan!"

Akashi tidak bergeming. Nyatanya memang sejak tadi Kise yang ribut duluan, menarik kerah bajunya dan mengumpat. Baru ia mengibaskan tangan, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kagami seperti alergi.

"Enyahlah." Tatap Akashi tak suka.

"Ini barku. Akashi, bertata krama sedikitlah. Kau nggak sepereti biasanya. Lagipula, apa yang dari tadi kalian bicarakan? Kenapa kalian meributkan Kuroko?"

.

Ya, dia.

.

"…Berhentilah meributkan Kuroko. Nanti istirahatnya jadi nggak tenang."

.

…Malaikat maut.

.

Dengan terpaksa, Kagami mengusir Akashi dan yang lainnya atas perintah bos. Kagami membawakan minuman-minuman yang belum dibuka dan mengajak mereka untuk main dan minum di apartemennya saja. Satu orang tidak ikut dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian.

"Tapi, Akashi. Hujannya—"

"Biarkan dia." Midorima menepuk pundak Kagami. Kaptennya pun pergi tanpa memerdulikan satupun dari mereka. "Besok akan kucari kalau dia belum kembali ke apartemennya. Ini sudah kelima kalinya dia begini sejak kematian Kuroko."

Meski begitu, Kagami tidak bisa merasa tidak cemas. Dia peduli pada siapapun yang peduli dengan sahabatnya. Terutama karena Akashi dan Kuroko adalah sepasang kekasih hingga maut menjemput salah satu dari mereka—

.

Haruskah aku senang karena kata-kataku terkabul?

… Yaitu kita, saling mencintai, hingga nyawa terenggut?

Jawab, Tetsuya, kenapa aku tidak bisa tersenyum lagi mengingatmu?

.

Koran harian pada Sabtu pagi setahun yang lalu.

Diberitakan seorang pria tewas dalam kecelakaan di jalan tol, meninggal di ambulans dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Tulang rusuk dan tengkorak bengkok dan retak sebagian, sementara pendarahan di kepalanya tidak bisa dihentikan hingga nafas terakhirnya.

Koran itu dilipat Akashi Seijuurou. Diletakkannya di kolong bangku penumpang di belakang. Lampu hijau kembali menyala, Akashi kembali menginjak gas dan memutar setirnya, mengebut dan membanting setir membentuk belokan tajam di perempatan.

"Salahmu yang pergi begitu saja."

Tanpa mengerem, dia memutarbalik di _u-turn _terdekat, mengendalikan VW GTI merahnya menuju pintu tol.

"Seharusnya malam itu kau tidak menolak untuk kujemput."

Hanya lima menit yang diambil Akashi untuk memelankan kendaraannya, sebelum dia mengambil tiket tol dan kembali melaju di atas 80 kilometer perjam. Tol yang sepi membuatnya lebih leluasa menginjak gas lebih dalam lagi.

"Seharusnya kita tetap bisa makan malam berdua."

Setelah melewati 7 kilometer pertama, mulai banyak mobil dan truk beredar di jalanan. Namun, Akashi tidak peduli. Dengan kecepatan yang sedikit naik turun namun cenderung stabil, dia lihai menghindari semuanya satu persatu.

"Dan seharusnya…."

Namun, tidak dengan truk di depannya. Setir diputar kencang-kencang, membawanya menuju parit dan pepohonan dengan kasar.

"Aku…."

.

_CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT._

_._

… Melamarmu malam itu juga.

.

"Mataharinya silau."

Mengantuk, Kise Ryota menutup gorden apartemen Kagami. Dia mengucek-kucek kedua matanya yang masih ingin menutup. Namun, dia sudah menunggu-nunggu pagi tiba. "Aku harus bertemu Akashi_cchi_. Aku harus minta maaf."

Dilihatnya hanya Midorima yang sudah bangun, lebih awal dari dirinya. Lelaki berkacamata itu tampak serius memerhatikan layar kaca, memelototi berita pagi yang sedang tayang.

"Hei, Midorima_cchi_. Ayo kita ke apartemen Akashi_cchi_—"

"Sepertinya sudah terlambat."

"He?"

.

.

_Please don't take my sunshine away…._


End file.
